


Las cosas que ocultas *Versión para adultos*

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: Sherlock y John han estado trabajando y viviendo juntos desde hace casi un año, ambos creen que la amistad del otro es la única cosa que no querrían arriesgar, ni querrían vivir sin ella. Hasta que algo pasa que perturba el status quo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330511) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Traducciones:
> 
> Chino, por kangtacaty, en: http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=30177 NB. Esta es una web china en la que te tienes que registrar para verlo..
> 
> Francés, por Falyla, en: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7830292/1/LES_CHOSES_QUE_TU_CACHES
> 
> Alemán, por bergergrey, en: http://archiveofourown.org/works/374760
> 
> Danés, por thessajensen, en: http://archiveofourown.org/works/389919
> 
>  
> 
> (En inglés) hay dos versiones de esta historia excepcionalmente cursi, la cual surgió de un parón después de escribir un fic largo sobre un caso. Esta es la versión para adultos, sin duda la más fuerte que he escrito y probablemente lo seguirá siendo. El capítulo 1 es idéntico en ambos fics, pero el capítulo 2 decididamente no lo es...
> 
> Beta (en inglés): La incomparable ArianeDeVere.

—¡Mierda!

Fue la familiar voz de barítono, más que la maldición, lo que sobresaltó a John de su sopor. Sin embargo, se puso más alerta cuando reconoció que escuchar maldecir a esa voz en particular era inusual en si mismo.

—¡Oh! Joder.

El nuevo arranque hizo que John se levantara de su sillón y se dirigiera hacia la puerta del salón, mirando escaleras abajo, para ver a Sherlock sentado a mitad de camino intentando remangar una de las perneras de su pantalón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John con incertidumbre. La cabeza de Sherlock giró a los lados y casi cae para un lado. John corrió escaleras abajo para estabilizarle—. Dios mío, ¿estás herido? ¿Qué pasó? —Se arrodilló en las escaleras y empezó a recorrer con sus manos las costillas de Sherlock, buscando alguna herida.

Sherlock exhaló resoplando y la pregunta fue contestada abruptamente; John inhaló en shock. —¡Estás borracho!

—Shuus… —Sherlock estiró una mano y apoyó un dedo bastante imprecisamente sobre la boca de John— No se lo digas a John —le ordenó urgentemente.

Las emociones de John giraron entre la incredulidad, la preocupación y la inclinación a reír como una hiena. La ruleta estaba aún girando hacia una decisión definitiva cuando se forzó a si mismo a entrar en modo doctor.

—Vale, necesitamos subirte el resto de las escaleras antes de que caigas las que ya subiste —dijo firmemente—. Vamos. —Puso el brazo de Sherlock sobre sus hombros y se levantó, usando la considerable fuerza de sus piernas para forzar a Sherlock hacia arriba, luego prácticamente lo cargó escaleras arriba. Debatiendo ligeramente los méritos del sofá, decidió seguir adelante y llevar a Sherlock directo hacia su habitación, donde intentó dejarlo caer en la cama.

El plan funcionó bien, excepto por la parte donde los largos dedos de Sherlock se enroscaron en el flojo tejido del jersey de John, obligándole a seguirlo o arriesgarse a dislocarlos.

—¿Qué has…? —John se quedó arrodillado de forma incómoda al borde de la cama y estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo sobre su propio hombro—. Necesito encender la luz —dijo, pero Sherlock no hizo ningún intento de soltarse.

—Vale. —John retorció su otro brazo sacándolo de la manga y tiró del jersey sobre su cabeza, dejándolo en las manos de Sherlock, mientras apagaba en interruptor de la lámpara.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la surrealista imagen de Sherlock Holmes sentado al borde de su cama mirando tristemente al tejido vacío entre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó John—. Habías ido a vigilar a un sospechoso… ¿cómo llegaste a esto? —Movió su brazo indicando el avanzado nivel de embriaguez frente a él.

—Había —Sherlock abandonó el jersey—, un bar —finalizó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia John—. El sujechoso… —Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera consciente de algo estaba mal con esa palabra pero fuera incapaz de averiguar el problema—. Bar —dijo de nuevo.

—Vale, entonces entiendo que había un bar —afirmó John, arrodillándose y desatando los zapatos de Sherlock.

Sherlock miró ese procedimiento con interés. —Zapatos —anunció.

John se los sacó, luego le quitó también los calcetines, los dedos de Sherlock inmediatamente se flexionaron en el montón sobre la alfombra.

—¿Hora de dormir? —preguntó.

—Lo es para tí —afirmó John, poniéndose en pie de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó en el bar? ¿El sospechoso te invitó a una copa?

—Mushas copas —asintió Sherlock con la cabeza con énfasis, casi cayendo hacia delante con el movimiento. John lo estabilizó, pero no lo empujó de nuevo hacia atrás (probablemente sería más fácil quitarle la ropa mientras estaba sentado).

—Él intentó… intentó… —Sherlock pareció perder el hilo de su frase, mientras las manos de John apretaron sus brazos.

—¿Intentó qué? —Todo rastro de humor desapareció de su voz.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron indignados de par en par. —¡Intentó bezarme! —se quejó.

John lo miró fijamente, sólo parcialmente distraído por el gazapo. —¿Eso es todo lo que intentó hacer? —preguntó debatiéndose entre si una nariz rota sería suficiente para ese extraño, a quien estaría rastreando en cuanto pudiera dejar a Sherlock solo con seguridad, o si tendría que tomar medidas más serias.

—Suficiente —declaró Sherlock firmemente, mientras John empezaba a quitarle la chaqueta de los hombros—. Le dije… —intentó levantar las manos, presumiblemente para hacer uno de sus habituales gestos expansivos, pero se encontró con que estaban sujetos a los lados por la chaqueta. Esto pareció confundirlo y se retorció hasta que John finalmente le quitó la chaqueta, en ese punto Sherlock lanzó ambos brazos a su alrededor—. Le dije… Mal —dijo con confianza, girando su cara hacia el cuello de John e inhalando profundamente—. Mal.

—No, a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas. Lo sé, lo entiendo —afirmó John desenredándose y empezando con los botones de la camisa.

—Mal si no es John —murmuró Sherlock, su cabeza colgando hacia delante de nuevo.

Los dedos de John se detuvieron en seco, seguro de haber escuchado mal, o al menos malinterpretado. Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos y esperó hasta que se mantuvieron firmes de nuevo. Luego terminó su tarea y tiró para sacar la camisa, tirándola en dirección al cubo de la colada.

—No se lo digas a John —insistió Sherlock de nuevo—. No puedes decirle a John. Lo arruinaría todo. —Sus párpados estaba cayéndose.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró, alcanzando la camiseta con la que duerme y pasándola por la cabeza, guiando sus brazos de uno en uno—. Vamos, túmbate. Necesitas dormir algo. —Empujó y Sherlock se acostó obedientemente mientras John levantaba sus piernas y las metía en la cama, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando por esa cabeza embriagada.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón y se inclinó para apoyar el revés de la mano contra la frente de Sherlock, sujetando su muñeca para comprobar su pulso, los ojos fijos en el reloj de la mesilla mientras contaba.

Después de unos segundos, Sherlock suspiró. —John no me quiere —anunció tristemente.

John perdió la cuenta de los latidos. Luego se recordó a si mismo que Sherlock estaba borracho y mentalmente añadió “... dejar la nevera para guardar partes del cuerpo humanas” al final de la frase. —Estoy seguro que puedes llegar a un compromiso —contestó, empezando la cuenta otra vez.

La expresión de Sherlock se volvió aún más desamparada y John dejó la muñeca que estaba sujetando y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que su otra mano estaba ahora acariciando el rizado cabello negro. No era consciente de haber decidido hacer eso. Se estiró para coger la colcha que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama y la estiró, luego se movió para levantarse, pero la voz de Sherlock lo detuvo.

—Quédate. —Sus ojos le miraban abiertos de par en par e inocentes, y John se dio a si mismo un momento para absorver la imagen de Sherlock con sus defensas bajas y sus pensamientos transmitiéndose libremente. Abrió su boca con un mundo de preguntas en sus labios… pero se detuvo y giró la cabeza. No se aprovecharía de su amigo, por muy sobrecogedora que fuese la tentación.

Sherlock se giró de lado, enroscando su cuerpo al rededor de John. —Yo quiero más —murmuró en la semioscuridad mientras sus ojos se cerraban finalmente.

El aliento de John pareció abandonar la escena, ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía tomar aire. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó finalmente, pero no hubo respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. Se sentó así durante un rato, sintiendo la calidez de Sherlock contra la zona baja de su espalda, luego suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —Habló muy suavemente, no esperando una respuesta, pero igualmente tuvo una. Sólo el más leve hilo de aliento de un hombre al borde de caer dormido…

—Todo.

oOo

Al día siguiente John no sabía qué hacer.

Prácticamente no había dormido la noche anterior, sentado con Sherlock, preocupado porque pudiera enfermarse. O, más honestamente, porque tenía la excusa de la preocupación porque Sherlock pudiera ponerse enfermo. Para la hora en la que se obligó a admitir que Sherlock estaba bien, y que acariciar durante horas su pelo no era médicamente necesario, ya era realmente tarde.

Sherlock estuvo nervioso toda la mañana y con una obvia resaca. Las preguntas sobre el misterioso sospechoso de la noche anterior fueron ignoradas y mantuvo una diatriba insignificante, que se detenía inmediatamente cada vez que John se levantaba, luego continuada cuando se le daba otra taza de indeseado té.

Para cuando era bien entrada la tarde, estaba en el sofá y se había acomodado en su pose de esfinge: ojos cerrados, manos juntas en pose de rezar. Cambia el pijama por una armadura y no estaría fuera de lugar en una cripta. John se sentó y lo miró, queriendo cruzar la habitación y arriesgarse pero incapaz de superar el miedo de estar suponiendo demasiado por tan poco y arruinarlo todo.

—Antes o después alguien va a venir y hacerte un calco frotandote —comentó al cabo de un rato.

Sherlock bufó pero no abrió los ojos. —Los calcos frotados se toman de placas de latón ornamentadas más que de representaciones tridimensionales, como es obvio. Algunas cosas son tan cegadoramente aparentes y aún así no pareces verlas para nada, ignoras los hechos, descartas la evidencia, siguiendo adelante tan solo con tus reducidas percepciones, incapaz de descartar una única aberración; y si te vas a ir, simplemente vete.

Su boca se cerró exactamente mientras la de John se abría de par en par y un incómodo silencio llenó el piso, hasta que fue perturbado por el crujir de la seda de la bata mientras Sherlock se giraba dándole la espalda a la habitación.

—Sherlock, ¿cuánto recuerdas de la pasada noche?

—Lo suficiente para desear que tú lo olvidaras.

Bueno, eso parecía bastante claro. John suspiró, luego se movió hacia el escritorio y encendió su portátil, intentando sacar todo este asunto de su mente y volver a la normalidad. Abrió una nueva página y se la quedó mirando.

“...si te vas a ir, simplemente vete.”

¿Ir a dónde? John frunció el ceño. Se había pasado la mañana debatiendo algunos planes de acción radicales, pero irse nunca estuvo entre ellos (dejando a un lado el miedo que le impidió intentarlos). Nunca quiso estropear su relación tan drásticamente que tuviera que mudarse. Levantó la cabeza y miró al bulto con forma de Sherlock en el sofá.

“...simplemente vete… simplemente vete… simplemente vete.”

¿Por qué pensaría Sherlock que se marcharía?

—Tu entrada en el blog sería mucho más productiva si en realidad escribieras algo en vez de mirarme la coronilla. —La voz era firme, como era habitual es estos estados de ánimo, pero había algo raro en ella.

John se quedó ahí sentado y le dió vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza. Si Sherlock recordaba la noche anterior, ¿estaba preocupado porque John malinterpretara sus palabras y estuviera ofendido? Pero no.. Sherlock era bastante despistado en lo referente a lo emocional, pero seguramente conocía a John lo suficiente como para saber que no haría eso, ¿no? Sus cejas se juntaron de tanto pensar.

—Dios mio, realmente puedo oir como giran los engranajes de tu cabeza.

John se vio atacado por la inspiración repentina y se levantó, caminando a través de la habitación para colocarse al borde del sofá. Sherlock no se giró a mirar. Ni parecía estar respirando. —¿Puedes borrar esto, si lo necesitas? —preguntó John—. Si digo o hago algo que dañe nuestra amistad, ¿podrías borrarlo y hacer que continuemos como antes?

Lentamente, Sherlock giró la cabeza. —Hasta ahora, la eliminación exitosa de recuerdos relacionado contigo dan un total de exactamente cero —avisó—. Pero ciertamente estoy deseando intentarlo, si eso significa que vas a quedarte.

John le frunció el ceño. —Dejemos esto claro ahora mismo, ¿sí? No voy a irme a no ser que tú me eches. —Las cejas de Sherlock se alzaron y John intentó pensar en una forma de ser claro, sin ser demasiado brusco—. Si tuvieras casi todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz —empezó con cautela—, digamos, el setenta o ochenta por ciento de todo lo que deseaste jamás… —Hizo una pausa, reuniendo fuerzas—. ¿Lo arriesgarías por la oportunidad de un cien por cien?

Sherlock se giró sobre su espalda, estudiando a John de cerca. —El riesgo es mayor para mi —señaló después de un momento—. Tú tienes otros amigos, mientras que yo… —Se encogió de hombros.

John se quedó mirando, intentando juzgar si estaba intentando moldear lo que oía para encajase con sus propias esperanzas, o si… Se rindió y desnudó su alma—. No habría riesgo para ti —le prometió—. Ningún tipo de riesgo.

Las expresiones cruzaron por la cara de Sherlock más rápido de lo que John las podía identificar, y el momento parecía alargarse mientras esperaba, sintiendo como si se hubiera tirado desde una montaña sin estar seguro de si estaba atado a algo. Estaba empezando a perder los nervios cuando Sherlock lo agarró, extendiendo su mano tomando su muñeca y luego colocándola directamente sobre su corazón.

—Tuyo, si lo quieres —le ofreció abruptamente.

John lo miró boquiabierto y Sherlock soltó su agarre. —Tal y como es —añadió, apartando la mirada.

John no apartó su mano, pero bajó la mirada para mirarla, sus rechonchos dedos morenos y callosos contra el fino material de la camiseta gris de Sherlock. Podía sentir bajo ella el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, inseguro de ser bienvenido, incierto de su valía—. Lo quiero —dijo, sus dedos flexionándose. Alzó la mirada para ver la cara de Sherlock—. Lo quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres exáctamente? —Sherlock lo miró de reojo y John sonrió, luego permitió deliberadamente a sus ojos que vagaran por el largo cuello, notando como tragaba compulsivamente; bajo por el firme pecho, viendo sus pezones endurecerse, pasó su pulgar por el más cercano y todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se estremeció, pero luego su mano voló para cubrir la de John, deteniendo su investigación—. ¿Qué quieres de mi? —preguntó otra vez.

John parpadeó mientras reconocía su propia pregunta durante la noche anterior. Sólo había una posible respuesta. —Todo —contestó—. Lo quiero todo. Todo lo que le muestras al mundo y todo lo que ocultas.

Sherlock se sentó, acercando sus rostros. —¿Cuán seguro estás? —preguntó mientras la mano de John se deslizó por la curva de su cadera—. Porque no puedes retractarte de esto, tienes que entenderlo.

Su cara era seria y la otra mano de John se alzó para deslizar un dedo por su perfecto pómulo, a penas capaz de creer lo que estaba haciendo. Totalmente incapaz de parar.

Sherlock alzó sus manos y sujetó sus hombros. —¡John! John, mirame. No estás prestando atención.

—Eres hermoso.

Sherlock sonrió y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que John quisiera besarlo. —Gracias, pero necesito que te centres —insistió.

—Quiero besarte.

—Oh, dios. —Sherlock tragó, sus ojos recorriendo la cara de John—. Escuchame. Tienes que estar seguro. Tienes que estar completamente convencido de que esto es lo que quieres, porque si haces esto… Si me dejas entrar… Nunca, jamás te dejaré ir.

—Bien —dijo John.

Los dedos de Sherlock apretaron. —Hablo en serio —le reprendió—. Soy obsesivo y posesivo y, por supuesto, no comparto. Si das este paso, me enroscaré alrededor de tu vida hasta que te estés ahogando en mi. Te consumiré, John. Deberías pensarlo… Soy peligroso. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> *”Pasa el paquete" es un juego infantil donde se envuelve un regalo en varias capas, por cada capa abierta se pasa el paquete al siguiente niño y entre las capas se suelen guardar chocolatinas o caramelos para que todos vayan obteniendo algo hasta llegar a la última capa que es la que contiene el regalo.

—Las palabras mágicas. —La mano de John apartó los rizos de la cabeza de Sherlock e intentó acercarlo, pero él se negó a ceder, los brazos tensos y manteniendo a John a raya.

—John, espera… Por favor. Necesito que estés seguro. —Intentó liberarse—. No me estás escuchando —susurró—. No podría soportarlo si…

—Shhh…

Sherlock se encontró repentinamente envuelto mientras John ejercía algo de fuerza y rompía su agarre con facilidad, acercándolo hacia a él y envolviéndolo con sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes —le habló una cálida voz en su oído—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —John se alejó una ligera distancia, llevando una mano a su rostro mientras mantenía la otra fuertemente a su alrededor—. Si esto es realmente mútuo, si sientes por mí aunque sea una parte de lo que yo siento por ti, entonces no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca te dejaré. Nunca. Soy tuyo, Sherlock. Completa y absolutamente. Lo que sea que quieras de mi, puedes tenerlo. —La mano en su cara se recolocó, el pulgar acariciando su pómulo mientras los otros dedos se colaban entre su pelo.

—Si… —hizo eco Sherlock—. ¿Si es mútuo? —Logró soltar una corta risa mientras sus reacciones parecían extenderse por todo el lugar, su cerebro sintiéndose a la vez lento y energizado al mismo tiempo. Apenas registró que estaba siendo recostado hasta que su espalda tocó los cojines—. ¿John? —Su pregunta murió cuando John se inclinó sobre él, aún sentado de lado en el borde del sofá, llevando ambas manos a su cara.

—¿Me quieres, Sherlock? —preguntó—. ¿Me quieres, como yo te quiero?

Sherlock tomó aliento, registrando una frase que nunca había oído antes de nadie que no fuera un miembro de su familia, e incluso así, no desde que era muy pequeño. Asintió.

—Dímelo —insistió John—. Dímelo, dímelo. —Sus ojos azules profundos.

—Te quiero. —Las palabras se sentían raras en su boca, extrañas e inadecuadas, como si supieran que no deberían formar parte del lenguaje de un sociópata. Ciertamente nunca se habían aventurado a salir hasta ahora, hasta que este aparentemente ordinario hombre había llegado y traído el mundo con él. Sherlock estaba a punto de decir más. cuando John tomó su boca. Y, oh dios, la lengua de John estaba recorriendo su labio superior, y Sherlock intentó recordar cuantas terminaciones nerviosas estaban presentes en ese lugar y si había algún estudio que indicase que se volvían más sensibles con el tiempo, porque habían pasado muchos años desde que le habían besado, pero la sensación no era en ningún modo comparable.

El pensamiento se desvaneció mientras John profundizaba más, la punta de su lengua ahora jugando con la de Sherlock, animándolo a dejar de analizar y empezar a unirse y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban colgando inútiles a sus lados, lo cual era ridículo cuando durante los últimos meses la necesidad de envolverlos alrededor de ese hombre había ido haciéndose inexorablemente más fuerte. Los alzó, una mano apoyándose en la cabeza de John y la otra colocándose en su columna, pero eso no era suficiente así que la movió hacia abajo y tiró de la ropa hasta que pudo deslizarla hacia arriba por la piel desnuda.

John parecía estar a favor cuando le dió al labio inferior de Sherlock un mordisco aprobador, aunque cómo un mordisco podía ser aprobador Sherlock no tenía ni idea, pero claramente lo fue, ya que el gemido que lo acompañaba lo corroboró, luego John selló sus bocas y simplemente invadió, su lengua acariciando y rodeando la de Sherlock, y Sherlock se sintió inmediatamente fascinado por esa progresión, frunciendo el ceño en concentración mientras intentaba identificar qué es lo que lo hacía tan completamente diferente de cualquier beso al que se había sometido en el pasado, lo cual era un puzle incalculable, ya que había sido besado por algunas otras personas, pero esos besos no habían sido ni remotamente análogos a los John-besos que estaban teniendo lugar ahora mismo… y debería estar grabando esta experiencia por todos los medios disponibles para tener algo a lo que recurrir si John se daba cuenta alguna vez de la pajita tan, tan corta que le había tocado y…

—No te dejaré.

Sherlock tomó una bocanada de aire cuando las súbitas palabras de John le liberaron la boca, luego recordó que tenía una nariz perfectamente funcional con la que podía haber estado haciendo ese trabajo todo este tiempo. Curvó una mano alrededor de la nuca de john y tiró de él de nuevo hacia abajo.

Y ahora esto… esto era diferente de un modo nuevo, porque Sherlock había permitido a gente besarle antes, pero él nunca había sido el instigador; nunca quiso particularmente presionar su boca contra la de otra persona o separar sus labios y profundizar, incitar sus lenguas a su propia boca y succionar. Pero ahora lo hizo. Oh, cómo lo hizo. Y John parecía deliciosamente ansioso por ser incitado. Había manos en su piel, una deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar un nudillo arriba y abajo por su nuca y Sherlock se arqueó por la sensación, exhalando bruscamente cuando la boca de John dejó la suya y se movió por su mandíbula y luego hacia abajo, por su garganta, comenzando a lamer justo sobre su clavícula hasta que se detuvo y alzó su cabeza una fracción.

—¿Puedo?

—¡Dios, sí! —Sherlock tiró de él hacia abajo, inclinando su cabeza para ayudar, y sintió la presión de John mientras lo marcaba, ya planeando que camisa de cuello abierto llevaría mañana para presumir mejor de él. Probablemente la púrpura, a John siempre parecía gustarle la púr… Sus pensamientos descarrilaron porque las manos de John se movieron de nuevo y repentinamente había pulgares frotando sus dos pezones.

—Oh, dios. —Sherlock se volvió extremadamente consciente de su erección. Para ser un área previamente libre-de-problemas, se había vuelto cada vez más exigente desde que John se mudó, años de relativa latencia anulados aquella primera noche: viajando a través de la ciudad en un taxi negro de Londres, John había dicho “increíble” y la polla de Sherlock había palpitado un “gracias”. Aún podía recordar la sorpresa que había sentido en aquel momento, y los cuatro segundos completos que le había llevado elaborar una respuesta verbal.

Tampoco estaba orgulloso de que hubieran pasado tres semanas y varios “gracias por mi abrigo” antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que era John el que estaba causando la extraña reacción, y no sólo la novedad de recibir cumplidos genuinos. En realidad había empezado a masturbarse otra vez, lo cual había sido altamente molesto.

Con un beso final a un lado de su cuello, John se sentó, pero no movió sus manos. —Tan sensible —murmuró, sus dedos rodeando los pezones de Sherlock a través de la camiseta hasta que estuvieron duros y ansiosos. Sherlock quería ver su cara pero en su lugar seguía mirando hacia abajo, luchando por creer que las manos de este hombre estaban realmente en su cuerpo. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba y John lo estaba mirando.

Ojos azules quemaban contra los suyos mientras los dedos de John lo pellizcaban. —No puedo creer que te esté tocando.

Sherlock se estremeció pero mantuvo la mirada. Sentía que era increíblemente íntimo exponer este lado de si mismo, permitirle a John ver la excitación que provocaba, después de pasar tanto tiempo escondiéndola.—He soñado con esto —admitió, su voz baja y temblorosa—. Tantas noches me he tocado a mi mismo, imaginando que eras tú. —Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los sentimientos inmediatamente más intensos —. Deseando que fueras tú.

Una de las manos de John le abandonó, dando lugar a algo cálido y húmedo succionando a través del fino material, y Sherlock curvó un brazo alrededor de su cabeza y empujó hacia ese calor. No necesitaba esconderse de John nunca más, no quería, no estaba seguro de que pudiera.

—Dios, John, eso es… —El apretado nudo de sensaciones estaba radiando hacia afuera y Sherlock podía sentir el sonrojo surgiendo en su pecho. Se arqueó en el sofá jadeando — ¡Para!

John se apartó inmediatamente con una disculpa en sus labios, pero Sherlock la cortó. —Me harás correrme, y no quiero aún —explicó.

Las cejas de John se alzaron. —¿Sólo con eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

Sherlock se estremeció, obligándose a si mismo a calmarse. —Un experimento para otro día —sugirió y John sonrió con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

—Tantos días por delante.

—Todos.

John se descalzó, luego se quitó el jersey por la cabeza y empezó con los botones de la camisa. —Todos —prometió.

Sherlock empezó a quitarse la bata, pero John lo detuvo con una mano rápido sobre su esternón. —¿Puedo? —preguntó, mirando extrañamente tímido pero decidido—. Si estamos hablando de cosas que hemos soñado con hacer…

—Sin ninguna duda. —Sherlock se echó para atrás para ver a John continuar desabrochándose los botones, luego finalmente se quitó la camisa, revelando la camiseta de debajo.

—¿Cuántas capas necesitas? —demandó Sherlock, alcanzando el borde y tirando hacia arriba—. Es como “pasa el paquete*”.

John se rió. —¿Cómo un juego para fiestas infantiles sobrevive a tu borrado? —preguntó, su voz ahogada por la tela a pasar sobre su cabeza.

—Fue una fiesta muy buena —recordó Sherlock cuando la cara de John reapareció—. Mycroft comió demasiado pastel y vomitó en los zapatos nuevos de Mami. —Tocó su sien con un dedo y sonrió—. Guardé el día al completo. —John reía mientras hacía a un lado todas sus capas.

Después de vivir juntos durante casi un año, la visión ante Sherlock difícilmente era una nueva. Pero ver a John semidesnudo sólo para él, porque él lo deseaba, porque él se lo había pedido… eso era diferente de un modo que hacía que su boca se secara y su corazón latiera con fuerza. Se enderezó y estiró sus manos, pero luego las apartó.

—Hazlo —pidió, sujetando sus brazos a los lados y John obedeció, apartando la bata de sus hombros. La seda crujió mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo y Sherlock se agitó para liberarse, permitiendo que el material cayera detrás de él. John bajó sus manos por el borde de su camiseta, luego paró y Sherlock pudo sentir el temblor en los dedos rozando su piel.

—Se siente como si fuera Navidad —dijo John.

—Un poco tarde —observó Sherlock, pensando “¡Vamos, vamos!”

John simplemente sonrió mientras tiraba hacia arriba y Sherlock levantó sus brazos y se echó hacia atrás para ayudar y luego ambos estaban sin camisa.

—Esto es algo por lo que merece la pena esperar —declaró John con énfasis, sus ojos recorriendo toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Sherlock. Se puso en pie, girándose antes de que Sherlock pudiera seguir su ejemplo y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá pero esta vez con una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Sherlock, y con las manos en sus hombros. Bajó su peso para apoyarse en los muslos de Sherlock, y su sonrisa era lenta, y seductora y llena de intención.

—Oh, las cosas que voy a hacerte —murmuró, su mano subiendo hacia el cuello de Sherlock, el pulgar acariciando la marca que hizo, y los labios de Sherlock se abrieron pero no hizo ningún sonido—. Espero que no nos interrumpan.

—Apagué mi teléfono —prometió Sherlock.

—¡Dios bendito! —John se echó para atrás, mirando sorprendido e impresionado a partes iguales—. ¡Eso debe ser amor!

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo todo el rato.

—Lo has dicho una vez.

—Te lo diré todos los días.

—No, no lo harás.

—Lo sentiré todos los días.

John sonrió. — Es suficiente.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa de una forma inaceptablemente necia, y enderezó sus facciones. —Calla y bésame.

—Sin problema.

Y eso… eso fue otro primero, no el querer otra boca contra la suya, porque se había pasado demasiadas horas pensando en la de John, pero la anticipación… sentir unos labios rozar la piel de justo debajo de su oído y saber a dónde se dirigían, inclinar su cuello para que John hiciera su recorrido por su mandíbula y sentirse satisfecho sólo esperando, y Sherlock odiaba esperar, aborrecía y detestaba ser dependiente del horario de otra persona, pero esta era la mejor espera que jamás había hecho, absolutamente la mejor, porque John estaba acercándose y Sherlock separó sus labios y luego la espera se acabó.

Y mientras sostenía la cabeza de John es sus manos y exploraba su boca de nuevo, el conocimiento de que podría hacer esto cada vez que quisiera gradualmente empezó a hacer mella. Esto no era simplemente otra fantasía, esto era real. Si quería un beso, podía pedir uno, o podía incluso tomarlo, o más de uno… quizás muchos, muchos más de uno. Fue vagamente consciente de ser inclinado hacia abajo, brazos fuertes sujetando su peso, pero era feliz de dejarse en las manos de John mientras otras visiones empezaron a presentarse por si mismas: despertarse con John ahí, justo ahí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar y ser tocado… John quería que él lo tocase, John le quería, quería…

Sherlock se apartó. —Creo que estoy sufriendo un ataque. —Su corazón estaba acelerado y su pecho se sentía comprimido.

— No, no lo estás.

John estaba sonriendo pero Sherlock se esforzó por centrarse en él. —¿Y tú dices que eres un doctor? ¡No puedo respirar!

—Sherlock, estás llorando.

—¡No lo estoy! —Alzó una mano hacia su cara, luego parpadeó mirando sus dedos, frotando las yemas, la evidencia irrefutable—. Podrías ser tú. Estás arriba, probablemente estás goteando sobre mi.

—Si tu lo dices.

La expresión de John era afectuosa e increíblemente familiar. ¿Siempre había habido tanto amor en ella? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había identificado antes? Sherlock cerró los ojos. —Será mejor que continúes con los besos, antes de que me avergüence a mi mismo de verdad.

Escuchó un arranque de risa, luego John se giró y se tendió sobre él. —Sólo dame cinco minutos —pidió—. Debe de haber habido un centenar de veces en los que te vi tumbado en el sofá y quise tumbarme sobre ti, no voy a desaprovechar ahora la oportunidad. Puedes ir pensando por qué dormitorio quieres empezar.

¿Empezar…? Sherlock no llegó más lejos cuando John lo estaba besando otra vez, dispersando sus pensamientos y tirando de él para girarse de lado. Sherlock se dejó, retorciéndose y echándose hacia atrás para hacer sitio, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de John para asegurarse de que toda esta empresa no acababa con uno, o los dos, cayendo espectacularmente sobre la mesa de café.

—Pensé que querías estar arriba. ¿Por qué estás…? —Obtuvo su respuesta cuando la mano de John se coló bajo la cintura de su pijama y bajó hasta su trasero.

—Bueno, eso responde la pregunta —murmuró John contra sus labios, su voz un poco ronca—. Pasé una ridícula cantidad de tiempo debatiéndome sobre qué llevabas debajo de estas cosas y la respuesta es exáctamente la que deseaba que fuera.

Su mano estaba acariciando piel desnuda mientras hablaba y Sherlock gruñó y empujó hacia delante, su erección deslizándose por la gran dureza de John a través de la barrera de sus ropas.

—Si no me llevas a la cama pronto, tendrás que cargar conmigo —le advirtió sin aliento, los dedos de sus pies enroscándose contra la tapicería.

John sonrió, luego dejó escapar una pequeña risa y Sherlock arqueó una ceja. Esa ciertamente no era la reacción que estaba esperando.

John negó con la cabeza. —No, no, no me río de ti —dijo, con un apretón reconfortante—. Sólo estaba pensando que la pasada noche quería romperle la nariz a ese bastardo que intentó besarte y ahora querría besarlo yo mismo.

Sherlock se esforzó en ocultar su expresión de culpabilidad pero los ojos de John se entrecerraron sospechosamente.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sherlock se retorció, lo que se sentía increíble con el muslo de John entre sus piernas, y no pudo evitar hacerlo otra vez mientras consideraba como manejar esto.

—Sherlock… —El tono de John era amenazador, pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarse.

—Por alguna razón, encuentro mucho más difícil ocultar mis sentimientos después de una moderada ingesta de alcohol.

John resopló riendo. —La razón es que tienes la tolerancia de un niño de ocho años. La señora Hudson podría hacerte acabar bajo la mesa bebiendo juntos, y lo ha hecho, más de una vez. Con su vino casero de flor de saúco, si no recuerdo mal.

—Esa cosa es letal —gruñó Sherlock—. Ella ha estado perfeccionando su resistencia durante años.

John rodó los ojos. —Entonces, ¿a qué viene la mirada de culpabilidad? Y no intentes negarlo, porque es la que más te conozco y puedo identificarla a mucha más distancia que esta.

Sherlock soltó un suspiro. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero, pero su trayectoria en distinguir lo verdaderamente imperdonable de lo ligeramente molesto era absolutamente terrible. El miedo de que podría arruinar lo que tenían incluso antes de que empezara estaba haciendo que le doliera el estómago.

—Bueno, la pasada noche… En realidad no estaba tan borracho como parecía —empezó. John se puso rígido en sus brazos y Sherlock lo sujetó con más fuerza—. No te mentí —dijo rápidamente—. Te prometí que no lo haría y no rompí mi palabra, lo juro. Todo lo que te dije era verdad. —Su mano se alzó hacia una ceja de John y acarició con la punta de un dedo sobre la cicatriz que era el legado de la última vez que había roto la confianza de John. Se inclinó y la besó, sus labios rozando la piel de John mientras habló otra vez, su voz baja—. Lo juro.

Se echó hacia atrás y John asintió para que continuase. —Estaba a punto de irme del bar, pensando en volver a casa, a ti, y yo...Yo no quise esconderme más. —John le mantuvo la mirada—. Por una vez, quería ser capaz de decir cuanto… lo mucho que yo…

Gruñó de frustración, luego se obligó a si mismo a abrirse. —Nunca le dije a nadie que lo quería, John. Nunca quise, nunca pensé que lo haría. Pero luego viniste tú y es como si me trajeras a la vida, y últimamente las palabras parecían estar burbujeando en mi garganta cada vez que te miraba, y a veces tenía miedo incluso a abrir la boca en caso de que escaparan y te alejasen. —Tomó aliento, diciéndole a la parte de su cerebro que estaba gritando enfurecido por su comportamiento emocional que se fuera a la mierda, porque si perdía a John ahora, entonces no había esperanza para él—. Y pensé que si fingía estar más borracho de lo que estaba, podría dejarlo salir… sólo un poco. Lo justo para no llegar al límite. Y tú podrías ignorarme si no era lo que querías oír porque no cuenta cuando estás borracho, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que dijiste una vez. No me lo tendrías en cuenta, no creí que lo harías. Y habría tenido la oportunidad, por una vez en mi vida, de decirle a alguien… —se quebró, apartando la mirada, su voz reducida a poco más que un susurro— de decirle a alguien que lo quiero.

Aclaró su garganta, aún manteniendo la cabeza gacha. —Luego durante toda la mañana, estuve… bueno… aterrorizado, si soy sincero. —Sintió el color surgir en sus mejillas ante tal admisión, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que desnudar su alma porque esto era para siempre, esto era para el resto de sus vidas—. Estaba preocupado de que me entendieras demasiado bien, de que no sintieras lo mismo y te estuvieras debatiendo si sería más amable que te mudaras.

John estaba en silencio, pero no se apartó. Ni movió su mano, lo cual parecía una señal positiva. —¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Sherlock al cabo de un momento, posponiendo el momento en el que tendría que alzar la vista y deducir una respuesta por si mismo.

—Estoy pensando que eso es incuestionablemente la cosa más increíble que nadie jamás me ha dicho, y que si crees que alguna vez voy a dejarte, estás completamente loco, y que te quiero y siempre lo haré.

Sherlock alzó su cabeza, sintiendo la sonrisa escapar de su boca.

—También estoy pensando que probablemente debería estar más molesto sobre todo este asunto de “fingir” si no tuviera ahora mismo mi mano en tu culo como resultado —añadió John, con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su compresión de la necesidad de Sherlock de alejarse un poco de todas estas emociones.

Sherlock sonrió.

John fingió fruncir el ceño, entornando los ojos. —¿Estás planeando ahora mismo enseñarme tu trasero la próxima vez que vueles algo?

—Eh… ¿no? —Sherlock decidió que un “no” con un interrogante era tan claramente un “sí” que técnicamente no contaba como una mentira. El alivio estaba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y volviendo a despertar del deseo que había disminuído mientras hablaban; se encontró a si mismo mirando la boca de John mientras hablaba y a penas registrando las palabras.

—Oh, que diablos , inténtalo —decidió John—. Al menos habrá un lado bueno la próxima vez que tenga que comprar un tostador nuevo. —Empezó a tirar de Sherlock para acercarlo, luego se detuvo—. Sólo en privado —advirtió—. Yo tampoco comparto.

Sherlock asintió de acuerdo, sus ojos cerrándose ya mientras sus labios se juntaban de nuevo. Estaba hambriento ahora, ansioso por este hombre que le mantenía sujeto en el sofá. Todos sus secretos descubiertos, confesiones hechas, nada molestando en el fondo de su cabeza, nada para distraerlo del pecho desnudo de John apretado contra el suyo, la pierna de John entre sus muslos, la lengua de John en su boca, John…

—Levanta tu pierna —dirigió John, echando atrás su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

John deslizó su mano por un costado de Sherlock y palmeó dos veces. —La pierna arriba —repitió.

Sherlock lentamente levantó su rodilla y enganchó su pierna sobre la cadera de John, el ajuste le dejó sintiéndose muy abierto y expuesto con la mano de John justo ahí, sujetando la ahora tirante curva de su culo. Podía oír su corazón latiendo y sonaba alto en el silencio del piso, acelerándose mientras los dedos de John se deslizaban por su piel desnuda, llegando a abajo y en medio, sólo tentándolo en realidad, pero Sherlock iba a hacerle cumplir cada una de esas promesas.

—Dime qué quieres —ordenó John y la autoridad en su tono hizo que Sherlock quisiera obedecer pero dejándole incapaz de hacerlo—. Qué cosas te gustan, cuales no te gustan… —John continuó cuando no hubo respuesta—. ¿Algo que debería evitar del todo? ¿Qué opinas sobre la penetración? ¿Y sobre…?

—Sí —logró decir Sherlock, su voz inestable.

—¿Qué?

—Esa. Penetración. Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Tienes experiencia en ese área?

—Algo. No mucha. Y hace mucho tiempo.

—Vale… ¿Y tienes alguna preferencia con respecto a…

—Quiero que me penetres. Lo más pronto posible. Por favor.

—Quieres que yo…

—Sí. Ahora, por favor.

—Pero, ¿tú no…

—¡John! Por el amor de dios, ¿podemos hablar sobre eso después? —Sherlock se liberó y se levantó del sofá, obligando a John a levantarse con él. La frustración parecía haber restaurado sus facultades, al menos temporalmente, y aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar en esto.

—Durante los últimos seis meses no he sido capaz de pasar junto a ti en la cocina sin querer inclinarme sobre la mesa y suplicarte que me follases, así que por favor, ahora, si no es mucho problema, ¿serías tan amable de complacerme? —Empezó a caminar hacia atrás por el salón tirando de un aparentemente aturdido John por las trabillas del pantalón.

—¡Dios bendito! —John estaba alcanzánolo, los ojos brillantes, hasta que otro pensamiento lo golpeó con claridad y se detuvo—. ¡Espera! ¿Tienes…?

Sherlock soltó el pantalón de John, se giró y siguió caminando, mirando sobre su hombro mientras se paraba cerca de la puerta. —Tengo todo lo que necesitas, John —prometió, agravando su voz intencionadamente mientras bajaba más los pantalones de su pijama sobre su cadera. La mirada de John cayó inmediatamente y Sherlock experimentó una nueva emoción que luego categorizaría como “jubilosa anticipación”. Un pequeño empujón, un ligero meneo, y estaba desnudo.

—En cuanto tú estés listo —murmuró, caminando fuera de la tela y echándose a un lado con un paso deliberado.

El sonido de una cremallera le hizo querer girarse pero se resistió, luego se oyó el sordo golpe de unos vaqueros golpeando la alfombra. Añadió algo más de cadencia a sus caderas pero siguió moviéndose, luego John gruño su nombre con una voz que le recorrió la columna como lengua de fuego. Sherlock se congeló, luego corrió hasta el dormitorio. Se dejó atrapar justo al pasar la puerta y cayeron juntos rodando sobre la cama en un nudo de extremidades.

Sherlock acabó sobre su espalda, medio riendo e intentando recuperar el aliento, pero John no le dio la oportunidad, colocando una mano firme a cada lado de su cabeza y comenzando a besarlo con una intención decidida la cual Sherlock sólo pudo admirar mientras envolvía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su doctor y envió todo pensamiento que no fuera “aprieta fuerte” a alguna esquina de su cerebro, indigno de su atención ahora mismo. 

Con el tiempo, John elevó su cabeza, su agarre previniendo el intento automático de Sherlock de seguirle.

—Hola —dijo, su expresión perpleja.

—Hola —contestó Sherlock—. Realmente estamos aquí —le informó—. Sin ninguna duda estoy desnudo, y claramente estás encima mío, y estoy seguro de no dejarte ir hasta que hayas cumplido la francamente impresionante promesa que puedo sentir contra mi cadera. — Se aprovechó de la forma en la que el jadeo de John relajó sus músculos y se estiró para besarlo otra vez, girando para estar encima y sonriendo mientras las manos de John se deslizaron inmediatamente por su trasero.

Sherlock dejó caer su cabeza y lamió el cuello de John, colando una mano por su pelo para mantenerlo quieto mientras su otra mano acariciaba el hombro de John y su brazo, sintiendo flexionarse los músculos al ritmo que sus manos apretaban su culo. Se estiró, alineando sus caderas mientras se mecían juntos, y eso era… eso era la polla de John… deslizándose contra la suya. Nada entre ellos. Sólo calor y dureza y…

—Sherlock. —La voz de John sonaba impresionada. —Sherlock, yo... 

Suficiente charla. Sherlock abandonó el cuello de John y tiró de su cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron con fiereza, ya abiertas y ansiosas, sus lenguas enroscándose mientras se lamían el uno al otro con hambre. Sherlock se giró para tener un mejor ángulo y el ligero roce el vello del pecho de John raspó sus pezones haciendo que sus caderas se sacudieran en reacción, su beso rompiéndose mientras ambos gruñian.

Juntaron sus frentes, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras Sherlock se alzaba apoyado en los codos y repetía deliberadamente el movimiento, frotando su pecho contra el de John con un pequeño giro de su torso, jugando consigo mismo y encantado por la distracción porque no quería que todo esto terminase demasiado pronto. Se sorprendió cuando las manos de John se deslizaron por su costado para agararle por las caderas e incluso más al ser alzado repentinamente; no demasiado, sólo lo justo para que John se pudiera deslizar un pie más o menos hacia abajo en la cama, luego lo volvió a bajar, pero ahora la cabeza de John estaba al nivel de…

—¡Oh, dios! —Los labios de John se cerraron sobre su pezón y empezó a chupar, y no a chupar suavemente… no succionando amablemente, de forma educada y tentativa, lo cual hubiera sido agradable y placentero y bueno; sino el tipo de succión que deja su mente en blanco y su polla dura y su boca abierta, pero todo lo que salió fue el nombre de John en ese tipo de jadeo sin aliento que le hubiera avergonzado si aún le importase una jodida mierda algo de eso.

Las manos de John acariciaron la parte posterior de sus muslos, luego tomó un agarre firme y los separó tanto que Sherlock tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par encima de él, conmocionadamente consciente de lo indecentemente desnudo que debía verse, cuan vulnerable y expuesto, y cómo era posible que la idea no le parecía alarmante sino excitante; haciendo su corazón latir y jadear su aliento, haciendo que sus brazos temblaran con la tensión de mantenerse alzado sobre John, quien cambió de lado repentinamente lamiendo sobre el otro pezón de Sherlock y luego soplando mientras el primero palpitaba y pulsaba mientras el aire lo golpeaba de nuevo.

—¡John! Dios… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—El número catorce de mi lista —murmuró John antes de agarrarse con más fuerza y los brazos de Sherlock casi ceden.

Movió sus codos hacia una posición más estable mientras las manos de John se deslizaron hacia arriba por sus muslos, moviéndose hacia adentro y acariciando un par de pulgadas más arriba, luego una pulgada de nuevo hacia abajo, una y otra vez, más y más alto, acabando casi arriba hasta que Sherlock estaba intentando empujarse hacia abajo sin apartarse de la bocha de John, lo cual era claramente imposible pero lo intentó igualmente, estirando su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas, mordiendo su labio para impedirse suplicar, su cabeza colgando y su respiración jadeante, llenando sus oídos con los sonidos de su propia desesperación… y John ni siquiera lo había tocado realmente todavía, ¿en qué demonios se había metido? ¿Y por qué no habían hecho esto mucho, mucho antes?

—Podía darle uso a algo de ese equipamiento que decías tener —dijo John, liberando su boca.

Sherlock lo miró desde arriba.

—¿Lubricante? —especificó John, alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

—Sí —logró decir Sherlock—. Bien.

John sujetó de nuevo sus caderas mientras subía de nuevo por la cama, luego envolvió un brazo sobre la cintura de Sherlock e hizo que los dos se sentaran, las rodillas de Sherlock deslizándose de forma que quedó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de John.

—¿Cajón? —sugirió John, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia un lado, y Sherlock parpadeó, luego se recompuso y se estiró, rebuscando en el cajón hasta que encontró lo que necesitaban. Se sentó de nuevo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás esta vez de modo que finalmente pudiera ver… su mirada cayó sobre el regazo de John y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—John… —Sherlock estaba casi avergonzado por lo sin aliento que sonó. Alzó la mirada, pero luego dejó caer inmediatamente el equipamiento, todas las demás preocupaciones olvidadas a la vista de la expresión de John.

—¿John? John, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Sherlock lo sujetó por los hombros, luego se miró a si mismo con duda. No había nada malo en él ¿no?  Siempre había pensado que esta era un área donde físicamente, al menos, parecía completamente normal.

—No hay nada malo en ti —dijo John de golpe, dejando a Sherlock preguntándose, no por primera vez con John, si en realidad había hablado en alto sin querer—. Tú eres perfecto —continuó John—. Absolutamente perfecto. Hermoso. Intachable. —No parecía feliz al respecto.

—¿Y eso es un problema por…?

John movió su hombro herido fuera del agarre de Sherlock y apartó la mirada. —Podrías tener a cualquiera, Sherlock. Quienquiera que quisieras. ¿Por qué querrías si quiera…?

Sherlock quería reír por lo absurdo de las dudas de John, pero se contuvo. Tomó la cara de John en sus manos y la giró.

—Y de una población mundial que está cerca de los siete billones —dijo, manteniendo la mirada de John—, ¿cuántos podrían amarme tanto como lo haces tú?

Se miraron el uno al otro. —Ninguno —reconoció John al fin.

—Ninguno —confirmó Sherlock—. Y, de todos modos, son incurablemente aburridos.

Los labios de John sonrieron de lado. —Estoy siendo un idiota, ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó Sherlock—. Extrañamente no parece desalentarme en lo más mínimo.

John sonrió y enroscó un brazo en su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo para besarle lo cual Sherlock se dejó hacer, decidiendo mantener a John tan completa y regularmente saciado en el futuro que ningún pensamiento de no ser deseable sería demasiado escaso para resurgir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, alcanzó entre sus cuerpos y envolvió una mano en la polla de John, sintiendo el modo en el que todo su cuerpo tembló mientras Sherlock flexionaba sus dedos, evaluándolo, y luego acarició arriba y abajo, explorando y aprendiendo.

John rompió el beso con un jadeo, poniendo ambas manos detrás de él y apoyando su peso en ellas, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su respiración irregular. Sherlock sonrió, disfrutando su poder. Ajustó el ángulo de su muñeca y se inclinó adelante para besar a John de nuevo, alzando su mano libre para acariciar su nuca, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras tragaba cada gemido, recordaba cada jadeo, memorizaba cada palabra de aliento murmurada, listo para cogerlo si su hombro cedía, y John estaba temblando, parecía que iba a caer, pero luego giró su cabeza y respiró hondo y Sherlock pudo sentir cómo se serenaba.

Sus brazos se estabilizaron, los músculos tensos, la fuerza volviendo mientras cambiaba su punto de apoyo y se sentaba recto, inclinando a Sherlock hacia atrás y alcanzando a un lado. Lubricación, recordó Sherlock, soltando su agarre y estirando su mano. John exprimió un poco es su palma, pero luego agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiera moverse, dejando caer el bote y volviendo a acercar su mano atrás para apretarla contra la de Sherlock, extendiendo y calentando el gel entre ellos.

En cuanto lo soltó, Sherlock retomó su tarea, su mano moviéndose más fácilmente ahora, deslizándose con ligereza, e intentó centrarse en sus acciones y no en la anticipación de lo que iba a hacer John a continuación, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, el primer destello de los hábiles dedos de John sobre su dureza le hicieron temblar y gemir, su mano libre se alzó para agarrar el cuello de John y sólo registró que alguna parte distante de su cerebro se estaba preguntando sobre la otra mano de John cuando un  subrepticiamente lubricado dedo se movió detrás de sus testículos, deslizándose por el lugar como un misil localizador de próstatas.

—¡Joder, hostia puta! —La cabeza de Sherlock cayó hacia atrás mientras intentaba ajustarse; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había hecho esto y no estaba completamente cómodo. Su mente le recordó inútilmente la disparidad de tamaño entre lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que sostenía en su mano y sintió una momentánea preocupación, pero luego miró hacia abajo y la visión de la mano de John en él, la otra detrás, hizo que su polla palpitara ante sus ojos, y el dedo de John dentro de él estaba frotando suavemente, estimulando gradualmente su próstata hacia la excitación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó John, su voz rasposa y baja, y Sherlock asintió, alzando sus ojos, su mano acariciando la nuca de John al ritmo de todo lo demás y se inclinaron el uno sobre el otro, Sherlock se curvó hacia John, besándolo cuando tenía aliento, mirando abajo y luego de nuevo a los ojos del otro, absorbiendo sus nuevas realidades mientras John estiraba gradualmente a Sherlock, añadiendo un segundo dedo, luego un tercero, siempre acariciándole, calmándolo, ambos manteniendo su ritmo deliberadamente lento, reduciéndolo cuando sus respiraciones se aceleraban demasiado, cuando las sensaciones se volvían demasiado intensas; aprendiendo el uno sobre el otro. 

—Amo verte así —murmuró John, y Sherlock estaba abruptamente listo. Más que listo. Pasado de listo y encaminandose hacia la desesperación.

—Es preparación suficiente —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? Dijiste que había pasado mucho tiempo…

—Estoy seguro.

—Pero, en serio, Sherlock; estás increíblemente apretado y no quiero hacerte daño…

—¡Estoy seguro! Estoy seguro, estoy jodida y absolutamente seguro, John. ¡Por favor!

La última palabra apenas había salido de su boca cuando la mano de John dejó su polla, se limpió en su muslo, luego la alzó para agarrar un puñado de rizos, tirando de él hacia abajo en un beso tan feroz, que deja tanto la mente en blanco, los dedos enroscados, el pulso acelerado, que a Sherlock le costó tres intentos componer una frase cuando fue finalmente liberado.

—¿Son los tacos o las súplicas? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Tampoco lo sé, ni me importa. Pásame un condón.

Sherlock se apresuró en obedecer, abriendo el paquete y ofreciéndoselo. —¿Quieres que yo…? —Bajó la mirada.

—Por favor —invitó John, sacando los dedos del cuerpo de Sherlock y limpiándolos en uno de los calcetines perdidos que estaban esparcidos por la cama. Cogió el lubricante mientras Sherlock le ponía el condón, luego aplicó una generosa capa.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

Sherlock dudó. —Normalmente te imagino detrás de mi, pero…

John esperó y Sherlock se sonrojó, lo cual era absolutamente ridículo. —...pero quiero ser capaz de verte. Yo… —¡Dios, estaba tartamudeando! Se obligó a si mismo a continuar—. Quiero estar debajo tuya. ¿Eso es…?

—...Perfecto —dijo John—. Eso es perfecto. —Se estiró y alejó a besos la vergüenza de Sherlock, luego tiró de él hacia abajo, a la cama, y rodó para acostarlo de espaldas, colocando una almohada sobre sus caderas de paso, y se colocó encima de él. 

Sherlock levantó sus piernas, ajustándose en un ángulo óptimo.

—Despacio —le advirtió John—.  Tómalo con calma, no hay…

Sherlock flexionó los largos músculos de sus muslos y luego los apretó, empujando a John dentro de su cuerpo en un movimiento suave.

—...prisa —terminó John, mordiendo su labio, sus brazos temblando donde sujetaban su peso.

Sherlock se mantuvo quieto. Sabía que la incomodidad inicial se estaba viendo en su cara, y también sabía que desaparecería. Intentó relajarse.

—Háblame —dijo John, y Sherlock estaba agradecido por que no sugiriera que parasen—. ¿Por qué en esta posición? Me sorprendiste. —Los tendones en su cuello sobresalían por el esfuerzo de no moverse y su voz no era completamente firme, pero estaba claramente determinado a esperar hasta que Sherlock estuviese listo.

Sherlock pasó sus manos por los hombros de John, luego bajó por sus brazos, sintiendo los músculos ondear bajo su tacto—. La gente no tiene ni idea de lo que hay debajo de esos jerseis —dijo—. Tu fuerza es una de las cosas que ocultas. —Sonrió—. Pero no a mi.

Recordó la forma en que John lo había levantado antes y sintió una oleada de excitación, la no acostumbrada sensación de estar lleno en su cuerpo empezó repentinamente a ser mucho más bienvenida. Intentó levemente un ligero movimiento de vaivén, pero luego cambió de idea—. ¿Recuerdas la cocina hace unas semanas, cuando decidiste que estaba en medio?

John se movió un poco al recordar la indignación y Sherlock siseó. —Lo siento —dijo—. ¡Pero estabas en medio! Obstruíste deliberadamente la tetera durante diez minutos, sólo para molestar.

—Y me moviste. —Sherlock recordó ese momento y se movió de nuevo, con un efecto mucho mejor—. Simplemente me cogiste y me moviste.

—Y te metiste en tu habitación con un enfado enorme.

Sherlock rió, apretando alrededor de John y luego relajándose de nuevo. —Ni de lejos —murmuró, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

La mandíbula de John cayó. —¡No!

—Para utilizar una frase que parece actual, “Oh sí”. —Sherlock sonrió—. La mejor paja en años.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de par en par, luego rió. —Lo siento, pero suena tan raro oír tu voz diciendo “paja” —explicó.

—Está bien, la risa se siente increíble. —Sherlock gimió apreciativamente. Cualquier dolor o incomodidad estaba desapareciendo rápido y la necesidad de moverse estaba creciendo. Pasó sus uñas suavemente por la espalda de John.

—Vamos.

John se echó hacia atrás un poco, luego empujó otra vez, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Sherlock.

—Más fuerte.

—Bésame primero.

Sherlock obedeció, dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de John en su boca, luego la succionó mientras apretaba sus músculos internos a su alrededor de John, tirando del cuerpo de John tan adentro del suyo como podía y manteniéndolo ahí. Cuando finalmente John alzó su cabeza, parecía mareado.

—Dios bendito —dijo suavemente. Sonó como un cumplido.

Sherlock se sujetó en sus hombros mientras empezó a moverse, su cara tensa y concentrada.

—Tú —dijo John con firmeza—, eres la criatura más hermosa —señaló sus palabras con embistes de sus caderas—, brillante —otra embestida dejó a Sherlock jadeando bajo él—, y asombrosa que jamás he visto. —Sherlock estaba esforzándose por concentrarse, pero no quería perderse nada—. Te sientes increíble—, le dijo John—, completa y jodidamente increíble, y realmente espero que estés disfrutando esto porque, si te parece bien, vamos a hacer esto mucho.

Sherlock asintió enfáticamente y John lo besó con fuerza, luego lo mantuvo sujeto con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se arrodillaba, poniendo la pierna izquierda de Sherlock sobre su hombro. La nueva posición proveía una excelente vista del pecho de John, el cual tenía una fina capa de sudor, y Sherlock alzó su mano pasó un dedo por él, luego lo llevó a su boca y lamió, saboreando la sal.

—¡Joder!

Alzó la vista y John estaba mirándole, sus pupilas enormes. Sherlock lamió su dedo otra vez, luego lo metió en su boca, ahuecando las mejillas mientras succionaba, actuando sobre todo por instinto a estas alturas, pero parecía ser bastante efectivo mientras John tomaba aliento ahogado y se refrenaba visiblemente  antes de agarrar firmemente las caderas de Sherlock e inclinarlas hacia arriba, manteniéndolo en posición mientras entraba en él una y otra vez, cada embiste golpeando su próstata justo el blanco, y pronto Sherlock estaba temblando y jadeando y gimiendo el nombre de John, completamente incapaz de detenerse y ni siquiera intentándolo.

—Tócate —le dijo John—. A no ser que quieras que yo…

—No te atrevas a soltarme —gruñó Sherlock, su voz virtualmente irreconocible. Envolvió una mano sobre si mismo y empezó a acariciarse, rápido y con fuerza, mirando a John mirarlo y distantemente sorprendido por lo absoluta y jodidamente increíble que le hacía sentir dejar a John ver esto, mostrárselo, darle todo.

John estaba hablando de nuevo, diciéndole que era hermoso, y brillante, y que lo quería, y las palabras se filtraban en su mente, llenando su cabeza con John, John, John, hasta que John estaba en todo y en todas partes… John estaba inundándolo, llenándolo, vertiéndose en cada rincón vacío de su vida y Sherlock se corrió con un grito que parecía elevarse desde oscuros y ocultos rincones en donde había relegado todos los insultos que le habían sacudido y todos los sentimientos heridos que había fingido no tener, y se desvanecieron con el eco de su gemido, dejándolo tembloroso y sin aliento y preguntándose qué puta mierda había pasado.

—¿Qué puta mierda ha pasado? —preguntó John.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, parpadeando y desorientado. —John, yo… —Bajó la vista a donde John estaba saliendo cuidadosamente de él. —¿Tú has…?

—Joer, sí, lo hice —contestó John, tirando en condón y luego cogiendo un calcetín cualquiera para limpiar a Sherlock—. Contigo gritando y moviéndote y apretándome así, no correrse no era una opción.

Se tumbó en la cama y Sherlock se enroscó sobre él inmediatamente, aún temblando. Sintió a John tomar aliento como si fuera a hacer más preguntas, pero luego pareció cambiar de idea, sus brazos abrazaron a Sherlock más fuerte, las manos acariciandolo para calmarle. — ¿Le llegas a la manta? —preguntó.

Sherlock estiró una pierna y cogió una esquina de la manta con los dedos de los pies, arrastrándola hasta que pudo alcanzarla para estirarla sobre ellos y durante un largo rato estuvieron tumbados acurrucados juntos mientras sus latidos gradualmente se ralentizaron y su respiración se normalizaba.

Con el tiempo John habló de nuevo. —¿Estás bien?

Sherlock asintió contra su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso, Sherlock? Porque ahí estaba pasando algo más que sólo un orgasmo, no importa lo fuerte que fuera.

—No creo que pueda explicarlo.

—Bueno, puedes intentarlo. Y puedes seguir intentándolo hasta que lo entienda, porque ahora estamos en esto juntos y no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué nos acostemos significa que tengo que responder preguntas?

—Sí. Lee siempre la letra pequeña.

Sherlock sonrió, empezando a sentirse más él mismo. Se separó lo justo para poder enfocar la cara de John. —Fue como… una catarsis. 

—¿Una catarsis?

—No sé describirlo de otra forma. Como si un montón de cosas malas que había encerrado simplemente desaparecieran. —Frunció el ceño pensando—. Me siento más ligero.

John rió ligeramente. —Eso debería ser algo bueno, ya que te gusta que te levante.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente. —Voy a besarte en una escena del crimen —anunció, y John dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Entonces eso soluciona la discusión sobre “hacerlo público” —dijo.

—Bueno, deberías haberlo pensado antes de hacer esto. —Sherlock señaló a donde John lo había mordido antes, sabiendo que la marca sería vívida.

—Si cierras el cuello de la camisa…

—¡Yo no cierro los cuellos de mis camisas!

—¿No te importa que lo sepa la gente?

—¿Que alguien realmente me quiere? Creo que puedo soportarlo. De hecho, estoy deseando que el shock sea demasiado para alguno de ellos. —Bajó la voz confidencialmente—. Anderson podría hasta desmayarse.

John rió. —Bueno, asegurémonos de que esté de pie delante de un charco antes de que empieces a manosearme.

—¿Entonces no te importaría? — confirmó Sherlock, tímidamente.

—¿Anderson cayéndose de cara en un charco? No, para nada..

Sherlock bufó y la cara de John se puso seria. —Estaría orgulloso. Estoy orgulloso. De ti. Siempre. Sólo ser tu amigo me hace sentirme por encima de las masas. Aceptaré lo que sea que quieras darme, y nunca lo dejaré escapar. —Juntó sus frentes—. Lo prometo.

Sherlock aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿qué tal es tu  período refractario? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, sé que eres mayor y …

John mordió su lóbulo. —Creo que lo has reducido a la mitad —dijo, deslizando su mano por la columna de Sherlock—. Pero sobre lo que pasó antes…

—Creo que eso fue cosa de una vez —decidió Sherlock—. Aún así, lo mejor es asegurarse.

—Oh, definitivamente —murmuró John.

Se giró sobre su espalda y Sherlock sonrió mientras se vio a si mismo encima de nuevo. —Sólo me quieres encima para tener una excusa para agarrarme el culo. —Parecía una buena deducción, mientras las manos de John ya estaban colocadas.

John alzó las cejas. —¿Necesito una excusa?

La sonrisa de Sherlock se desvaneció cuando asimiló el concepto. No más roces subrepticios de sus brazos o fingir que no entiende la idea del espacio personal. No más ser hipnotizado por una boca pero no puede besar. No más ver a John acabar con un matón dos veces más grande y tener que fingir que no le provocó una erección enorme. Tuvo una breve visión de su futuro y le hizo sonreír.

"Por supuesto que no."

oOo


End file.
